Whats Blaine thinking ?
by Klaineklainer
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Blaine was thinking while they kissed and what happened afterwards ?


This Is my first story hope you like it xx.

I walked into the common room to find Kurt decorating Pavarotti's casket. He looked so hot sitting there with a little bit of his tongue sticking out through the corner of , I was thinking to myself "I want to taste that beautiful tongue and I want it to explore the inside ofmy mouth. I walked closer to Kurt and said "whats that ?" he looked at me as I was getting closer to him and then he looked down and said "Im decorating Pavarotti's casket" "well finish up,I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice" while he was still looking at me he replied "do tell" he said, "Candles by Hey Monday" when I finished my sentence there was a big smile spend across Kurt's face "Im impressed" he said " your usually so top 40". When I was on my way sit down Isaid something in my head that shouldn't have been said out loud "well I just wanted something a little bit more emotional". I was sitting down on the chair next to Kurt at that point and as I looked at Kurt's face and it looked like he had seen a ghost, Iwished Ihad never said that." Why did you pick me to sing that song with". As I heard the question there was about 100 different reasons that would have been approriate at this time so I was trying to find the most suitable answer and I came up with "Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself "oh there you are!" I've been looking for you forever. Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me, about you. You move me Kurt. And this duet would just mean I would get to spend more time with you". There was tears in Kurt's eyes by the time I had finished. I thought to myself that if I kissed then that would be very awkward but I just couldn't help myself. I leaned in for the kiss and Kurt didn't come any closer he just stayed there. When my lips touched him Kurt kissed me back and it felt amazing. I thought that that kiss had lasted forever. When I finally seperated my lips from his (and the only reason for that was that my heart was beating so much that I could barely breath) I looked down at the ground with a guilty look on my face and then finally sat down. I laughed and then raised my hand to my face. My face was getting hotter by the second, "we should practice" was the only thing thay I could think of. I think Kurt was the most embrassed, while I was still looking at him he said to me with a HUGE smile on his face "I thought we were". As soon as I heard that I leaned in to kissing him again but this time when I did that Kurt leaned in aswell. When my mouth was latched to his I gave everything to that kiss and he kissed me back as passionately as he could, I could feel his tongue enter my mouth and begin to explore, so I pushed are tongues together and started to explore the way I always wanted to.

We were kissing so passionatly that when we seperated for some air I looked down towards Kurt's crotch it was so hard, I could feel my dick getting harder and harder as we kissed deeper and deeper.

I knew that I had to stop soon because the bell for next class was going to ring and we would be walking down a packed hall way with huge boners. I couldn't face Wes and David like this, they would never let me live this down.

Kurt was holding on tightly but I had to seperate us somehow. I moved my hands from the back of his neck and then on his shoulder from there I moved my hand down to his underarms and began to tickle. He moved away for me very fast and then started to laugh. "We have to stop we're both hard and its nearly time for class". He looked at me and agreed."You come to mine after school if you want, Finn and Rachel are going to Breadsticks and my dad and Carole are staying at their friends for a few days so we will have the house to ourselves". I wanted to say yes so I did "Yeah sure, why not !"

There will be a second chapter.

Please review, I am looking for ways to make my storys better ! xx.


End file.
